1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sun shading device, and more particularly to an intelligent outdoor sun shading device comprising a shading system and a functional controller for adjusting the shading system to optimally respond to the environmental condition in which the sun shading device operates.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional sun shading device, such as a convention outdoor umbrella, usually comprises a supporting frame and a sun shading system mounted by the supporting frame to define a predetermined shading area under the sun shading system. Over the years, there have been extensive developments for improving the quality and functions of such a conventional sun shading device. For example, an outdoor umbrella may be equipped with a solar energy collection arrangement and a lighting system for providing environmentally friendly illumination for the relevant users. Moreover, a conventional gazebo may be equipped with a specially designed ventilation system so that users of the gazebo have adequate access to fresh air when they are gathering within the gazebo while preserving their privacy.
Notwithstanding these developments, conventional sun shading devices, even with some sophisticated improvements, such as the above mentioned lighting system and the ventilation system, are usually not responsive enough to the change of environmental circumstances in which the sun shading devices operate. This discrepancy may be partially resolved by manual operation of the sun shading devices. For example, a user may easily turn on or turn off the illumination system whenever necessary. In some situations, however, frequent manual operation of the sun shading system may mean inconvenience and interruption of a scheduled activity in the sun shading system. A good example is that when a user utilizes an outdoor umbrella in a very sunny environment, he or she may need to adjust the angle of inclination of the awning fabric in order it to provide an optimal sun shading effect. However, as time goes by, the angle of inclination of the awning fabric may need adjustment because of the change of position of the sun throughout the day. As a result, in order to keep the same standard of sun shading quality of the sun shading system, the user may have to manually adjust the angle of inclination of the awning fabric so that the angle of inclination always corresponds with the sun position. This imparts extreme inconvenience on the part of the user or the one who is responsible for adjusting the angle of the awning fabric.